What Type of Love Do YOU Believe In?
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: Everyone changed dramatically including mikan. valentines day is nearing and everyone, but mikan and a certain kuro neko has a date or the party! will mikan end up with him or will she not join because of something. full summary inside happy valentines da


**What Type of Love Do YOU Believe In?**

Okay, as you all know it's Valentine's Day today!! *groans* I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!! Okay, maybe I don't, but I just don't enjoy spending it by myself with no one. I'm sure some of you must know what I mean right? Like you like/love someone and REALLY want to date them, but they don't even acknowledge you or they just don't have the time to spend Valentine's Day with you right? Well, if you're reading this and you're in the same situation I am, then this one-shot story is dedicated for you!! In case, you're wondering, I definitely have no one to spend Valentine's Day with and I've been asked if I believe in love and this is where I got the plot from.

_Italics-thoughts_

_Italics Underlined-telepathic talks_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness especially with couples!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice or anything else, but I do own this fanfic.

**Summary: **Mikan and the others are in high school. Over the years, everyone changed dramatically!! Hotaru became more kinder, but her love is still rabbits and blackmailing Ruka. Ruka became more forward with his feelings. Koko and Kitsuneme became less immature. Yuu no longer wears glasses and isn't mistaken as a girl because now he looks HOT, well in Nonoko's eyes, yea. Anna doesn't mix weird substances in her cooking anymore, but she still has her childish personality. Nonoko enjoys spending time in the library, but mostly following Yuu all over the place which everyone, including Yuu, is aware of. Sumire became less selfish and less annoying and now she's a great person to be with. Mikan became a cold person, no longer her cheerful side appears again, unless it's something to do with a certain Kuro Neko. Natsume, errr, he's still the same old pervert who looks up Mikan's skirts which he isn't able to anymore ever since she wears shorts underneath now. Everyone's change all happened during middle school, and no it's got nothing to do with puberty, it's because of Mikan's training. She now has two alices; stealing and nullification. She was offered training by Persona, she was made to do it because if she wouldn't all her loved ones would die. So what happens when Valentine's Day comes around and Mikan still doesn't have someone to be with and all, but one certain person, has someone to be with? Who's that one person? Would Mikan end up being with that person? Read and find out!!

* * *

It was midnight one night. A silouhette appeared out of the woods limping, holding their arm, with a trail of blood behind them. It was getting closer and closer and the silouhette was a girl, a high school girl. She had a black half mask with three gems on the right side. She was holding her left arm which appeared to have a bullet inside. She limped her way towards her favorite tree in the whole school. It was the Sakura tree. She sat underneath the tree and laid her bloody hand on the trunk of the tree. _"Strange, I always feel at ease with this Sakura tree. Why not the others? I wonder."_ thought the girl. She felt the branches of the Sakura tree rustle. She was too tired and too injured to demand who was there. She felt darkness come over her. Her eyes closed slowly while she fell into the pool of darkness and the last thing she saw besides the Sakura tree were a pair of soft crimson red eyes.

She regained her consciousness and opened her eyes slowly only to be blinded by a bright light and saw that the ceiling was white. She looked at her body and saw that her clothing was changed into a white hospital gown which gave her one thought. "Hospital." she said along with another person in the room with her. She closed her eyes and sighed. She recognized that voice anywhere, and boy did she hate it. "What do you want, Hyuuga?" she asked coldly. "I saw you at the Sakura tree. You know no one's allowed there." Natsume said. "Who cares, why do you own it?" she asked. "I do, lacey." said Natsume. Her eyes fluttered opened and she looked down. Her gown was quite big on her and her bra was shown and it was lacey. Her face flushed red so she threw the bedsheet over her head and turned to her left. "S-shut up, Hentai." she said. "Yea yea whatever. Aren't you tired of yelling?" asked Natsume. "Aren't you tired of looking at it?" she asked. "You SHOWED it to me." he retorted. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "No." "There you said I didn't show it to you, now go away." she said smirking although Natsume couldn't see it. "Hn." said Natsume and walked towards the door in anger. _"Damn, I just hate it when she does that. It was a lot better when she was her innocent self."_ thought Natsume sadly. "I told Imai you were here." said Natsume. The girl sat straight up and threw her pillow at him, but it landed on the door as he went out before she threw it. "DAMN YOU, HYUUGA!!" yelled the girl.

Hotaru entered the room minutes later. "Well, you looked like you just got into a fight." said Hotaru. "I did. With those AAO people." the girl said. "Mikan, you need to stop doing this. You're only hurting yourself and others around you." said Hotaru. Mikan sighed. "I know, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. I have to do this." said Mikan. "Mikan." said Hotaru softly. Mikan gave Hotaru a soft and gentle smile. "Don't worry, Hotaru. I know what I'm doing. I'm not doing this just for you and our friends. I'm doing this to the academy. If the academy is destroyed, that will only make the students go to another academy making them farther away from their families." said Mikan with her eyes closed. Hotaru smiled at her and hugged her. "You're still as kind as ever even if you're so cold." said Hotaru. "..." Mikan kept quiet. Hotaru withdraw from the hug and walked towards the door. "I'm going to class now. Aniki said that you can come whenever you want to." said Hotaru. "I'll go now. I have a feeling something interesting is happening soon." said Mikan. "Okay." said Hotaru and waited for Mikan.

As Mikan got off the bed, her hospital gown became her school uniform. Because she is in the high school division, her uniform is different then when she is younger. She is in a white polo shirt, that wasn't tucked in, a black button up vest, a white loose neck tie that Mikan didn't bother tieing it, but left it as it is, a black skirt that was ruffled which Mikan hated but she'd rather have this than a frilly skirt, shorts underneath her skirt, her gun and alice stones in a pouch strapped on her thighs, and knee length black boots. Her mid waist length hair was down flowing gracefully behind her back. Hotaru always complained of how long Mikan's hair was, but she always replied that it was convenient during fights. Hotaru raised a brow at Mikan. Mikn stared back and shrugged. "Can't you look a bit representable like me?" asked Hotaru who was in a more reresentable uniform. "Let's go." said Mikan. They both exited the room and entered their homeroom class.

The class was no longer noisy and caused trouble like in the past. Everyone changed dramatically, but the one who changed the most was Mikan. Hotaru became more kinder, but her love for rabbits and blackmailing Ruka still hasn't changed. Ruka became more forward with his feelings for Hotaru. Koko and Kitsuneme became less immature. Yuu no longer wears glasses and isn't mistaken as a girl because now he looks HOT, well in Nonoko's eyes. Anna doesn't mix weird substances in her cooking anymore, but she still has her childish personality when she makes something she doesn't want. Nonoko enjoys spending time in the library, but mostly following Yuu all over the place which everyone, including Yuu, is aware of. Sumire became less selfish and less annoying and now she's a great person to be with.

Yuu was sitting in his seat reading a book silently and Nonoko is seen in front of Yuu on her knees holding onto the desk and is staring at Yuu. Hotaru was in her seat selling her pictures of Ruka playing with the barn animals. "Imai!!" yelled Ruka who was flustered. "What?" said Hotaru looking at him. "I LOVE YOU!!" yelled out Ruka. Hotaru turned around and continued selling the pictures. Ruka started sulking because he thought that Hotaru hates him, but that wasn't what her thoughts say. _"I can't believe he would actually confess to me in front of everyone. Why does it have to be now of all times?! Koko I know you're listening, I'll tell Mikan you're reading my mind."_ thought Hotaru. Koko gulped and looked away pretending he didn't hear anything. Koko went back to watching Anna make something and getting taste samples from her. Koko knew he received indirect kisses from her because she ALWAYS tasted it before he tasted it which made him happy. Sumire was talking to her friends who got over Natsume as well.

Mikan was sitting in the back of the room where it was the scariest part of the classroom because the lights were dead, the desks had chain letters on it, which Mikan didn't care about, and there were rats that seemed like they were staring at you. But what was more scarier was the way Mikan's eyes looked. They were glowing a bright yellow in the dark which sometimes made others wonder why because she had brown eyes.

The door suddenly slammed open and came in Narumi waltzing. "As you all know, Valentine's Day is coming up and so we are having a Valentine's Day Party AND WE'RE SELLING VALENTINE CARDS FOR YOU LOVERS OUT THERE!!" yelled Narumi. All the girls, but Hotaru and Mikan, went all lovey dovey and throwing kisses over the boys while Hotaru shot the girls one by one with her baka gun and Mikan kept making disgusted faces and made new chain letters on the desks. The guys, including Natsume and Ruka, suddenly flinched and inched farther and farther away from their scary fan girls. "Starting tomorrow until the day after Valentine's Day, there will be no class due to decorating for the party, handing out the cards, the party itself, and a special guest to sing for us." said Narumi looking at Mikan. He sweatdropped upon seeing Mikan glare at him. _"How does she know that she's the special guest."_ thought Narumi. _"Because I can read your mind."_ said Mikan telepathically to Narumi. Narumi started laughing nervously before yelling goodbye to his students and ran out the room. Yes, ran, not waltz or hop or whatever.

As soon as Narumi bid his farewells, the girls, but Hotaru and Mikan, ran out the door and went to Central Town to buy some ingredients to give to the boys, meaning potions in cookies/chocolates, powder that makes you fall in love with the first person you see, after you ditch the girl, for a day, and love spells. As soon as the girls left, all the guys, but Natsume, jumped out the window despite the fact that they landed on the teachers that just walked by. Natsume was in his seat, with his manga over his face, Hotaru was leaving the room sending Mikan a look that she was leaving, and Mikan noded towards Hotaru and walked towards Natsume. "Hyuuga." said Mikan coldly. Natsume didn't respond. "Hyuuga?" asked Mikan poking him roughly once. Mikan grabbed Natsume's manga and her eyes softened just for a moment and regained its deathly aura. _"He's only sleeping."_ thought Mikan happily. She sat next to him, and set his manga on the desk in front of them. She gazed into his beautiful face that his fan girls are in love with. Her eyes starts to soften. "Natsume-kun." said Mikan softly. She snuggles closely to Natsume and leaned onto him with her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes for a while. A couple minutes later, Mikan opens her eyes and kisses Natsume's cheek. "Goodbye, Natsume-kun. I'm sorry." whispered Mikan into Natsume's ear and puts his manga back onto his face and jumps out the window.

A few minutes after Mikan left the room, Natsume took his manga off and opened his eyes revealing his amazing crimson red eyes. "Mikan, please come back. I miss your old self." said Natsume and jumped out of the room.

Later that night, Mikan wasn't found anywhere. Hotaru knew Mikan was at her favorite place. Mikan was on a branch on the Sakura tree. Mikan was composing a song to sing for the Valentine's Day Party. Mikan put her pencil away and sighed in relief. "Finally, I'm done." said Mikan leaning on the tree which unusually felt soft. "Done with what?" asked a voice beneath her. Mikan suddenly sat up and lookd at whatever or whoever it was that she leaned on. "Na-Hyuuga. What are you doing here?" asked Mikan. "Tch, you should have just said my name instead. Anyways, why did you apologize to me?" asked Natsume. Mikan teleported her materials that she had with her to her room. She raised a brow. "When did I apologized to you?" asked Mikan. "When everybody left the classroom and you sat next to me, kissed me, and then left after apologizing to me." said Natsume. "T-that wasn't me!!" yelled Mikan looking th other way with her arms crossed across her chest. "Oh yes, it was. Want me to make you remember?" asked Natsume inching closer to Mikan. His warm breath was on her ear making her blush madly. "F-fine I did!! Now get off of me!" yelled Mikan moving away from Natsume.

Unfortunately, Mikan went too far out on the branch causing it to snap and she fell off the branch. She would've landed perfectly on the ground, but during the process the branch snapped, her left ankle got caught in between the the branches and that was why she fell off along with it. Mikan waited for the impact of the landing on the ground, but she felt a hand grab hers. She looked up and saw that Natsume was holding onto her so she didn't fall, but her hand slipped out of his causing him to reach farther and fall down with her. He switched their position so that it would him landing on the ground and not Mikan underneath. They crashed onto the ground in an awkward position with Mikan on top and Natsume underneath.

"Natsume-kun!! Why did you save me?!" yelled Mikan while getting off of him. "Because I didn't want you to get hurt and you said my name." said Natsume. Mikan pouted angrily. "Mikan." said Natsume. "Natsume-kun. Just now, did you say my name?" asked Mikan. She knew that he rarely said her name unless it was important. "I love you. Be my girlfriend please?" said Natsume. Mikan smiled widely and jumped into Natsume's arms. "YES, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME!!" yelled Mikan. "You've been waiting for a long time?" asked Natsume smirking. Mikan blushed. "U-urasai!!" yelled Mikan at Natsume. Natsume got down on his knees and had his back facing Mikan. Mikan had a questioning look on her facce. "You sprained your ankle didn't you?" asked Natsume, Mikan nodded her head and got onto Natsume's back.

Valentine's Day finally came and everyone knew that Mikan and Natsume were already a couple. Their fan boys and fan girls were mad, but Sumire and her friends wouldn't let them near Mikan and Natsume today. Today was a day where all of their friends got together.

When Hotaru opened her room, she found Ruka on one knee hold a box of chocolates and red roses in his hands in front of her. "Hotaru, I love you. Please go out with me." said Ruka. Hotaru smiled. Ruka knew that she meant it as a yes. So he jumped around in bliss after she took the chocolates and roses inside and put the roses in a vase. Nonoko cornered Yuu in front of the classroom. She made Yuu chocolates in the shape of hearts and she added a love potion. Although his love won't be true, she would still enjoy it. She watched as it he ate the first one and then told him of the love potion. "Silly, I wouldn't need a love potion to fall in love with you. I already fell for you years ago." said Yuu. Nonoko beamed and hugged his arm as the two entered the classroom. Koko was waiting for Anna to hurry up and give him his chocolates, but she was late. So he entered the classroom only to find Anna waiting for him at the door. She smiled at him widely and gave him his chocolates and ran to her seat. Koko was in pure happiness and floated over to where Anna's seat was and sat there with her. Natsume and Mikan finally arrived in the classroom. Narumi soon entered afterwards and he was dressed as Cupid which made some students snickered. "Class, tonight is the Valentine's Day Party. Please get ready!" yelled Narumi and exited the classroom.

Later that day, everyone was in the ball room. It was a masquerade ball. Everyone wore masks. Suddenly the lights went off and Narumi appeared on the stage. "Everyone, we have a special guest for us today!! She'll be singing for us." said Narumi and left the stage. As soon as Narumi left the stage, a girl entered the stage. She was in a bloody red haltar dress that reached to the ground, she wore red ballet flats, her hair was down and in curls, and she had a beautiful white mask with gems on it. "Hello, everyone! I'll be singing two songs for tonight and I will show my identity!" yelled the girl. "First off, this one is for all you lovers out there! And for my special someone!!" yelled the girl.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

"Okay, now for the finale song. This song is for someone I love." said the girl.

I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down...  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say...

That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new.  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue...  
And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid...

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!

It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.

It's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I said it's too late to apologize. YEAH!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground.

The girl takes off her mask and it reveals Mikan. "I want to apologize to Natsume for being cold and distant to him these past years. I didn't think he would love me back, but I have a question for all of you. Do YOU believe in love and what type pf love?!" yelled Mikan and jumped off the stage only to be caught by Natsume. He ran to the the Sakura tree with Mikan in his arms. When they arrived at the Sakura tree, Natsume laid Mikan down. "So Natsume, what's your answer to my question?" asked Mikan. "Yes, I do believe in love." said Natsume. "You know what?" asked Mikan. "What?" replied Natsume. "I believe in love too. But I believe in a different type of love." said Mikan facing towards Natsume. He raised a brow. "The type of love that I believe in is the type of love that is forbidden. A love that is forbidden between two star-crossed lovers. Although, they have a chance to be together, they also have a chance to be separated. That's why I believe in the type of love that is forbidden. Like ours. Our love is forbidden because we aren't allowed to love each other or else Persona would kill either one of us, but I already killed him so it wouldn't matter anymore. Now we can be together forever." said Mikan smiling looking up at the stars. Natsume smiled at Mikan and followed her gaze at the stars. Mikan cuddled closer to Natsume and he had his arm wrapped around her. Her head on his shoulder and his head on her head.

* * *

I hope you like this one-shot! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! Please read my other stories as well, especially Teardrops of My Memories and Destiny!! I need serious motivation from my readers!! Please tell me what you thought of this one-shot as well!!


End file.
